cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Titanoboa and largest snakes of the world
Titanooboa is the largest known living snake on Earth reaching lengths of up to 25 feet and weighs of up to 550 pounds, although for more than 100 years explorers and natives in the Amazon have reported see these snakes from 50-150 feet long with weights as extreme as 5 tons. It's name is derived from the words "titan" and "boa". The most famous account of a giant anaconda involved British explorer, Percy Fawcett, who reportedly killed and measured a 62 foot anaconda. His claim received much ridicule although eventually cryptozoologist Bernard Heuvelmans came to his defense and said that Percy Fawcett's claim was honest and reliable. His account is as follows: "We were drifting easily along on the sluggish current not far below the confluence of Tigor and the Rio Negro when almost under the bow there appeared a triangular head and several feet of undulating body. It was a giant anaconda. I sprang for my rifle as the creature began to make its way up the bank, and hardly waiting to aim smashed a .44 soft-nosed bullet into its spine, ten feet below the wicked head. At once there was a flurry of foam, and several heavy thumps against the boat's keel, shaking us as though we had run on a snag..." Most of these sightings would usually be considered exaggerations although one piece of evidence that separates the giant anaconda from any other monsters is the tracks that they reportedly leave. These slide marks are made by these snakes in such a way that to fake the track of a creature as large as the reports suggest would take an expert hoaxer and these tracks, which are interestingly enough are found in remote areas, are reportedly 6 feet wide.it is thought to have went extinct. Another thing that has been pointed out is that a huge snake would have to spend a lot of time in the water to support its bulk and anacondas usually spend most of their time in the water — the anaconda even is sometimes called the "water boa" so this potentially increases the chance of there being a massive snake even more. All in all a couple of mainstream scientists agree on a length of 45 feet although as mentioned earlier some slide marks which are almost nigh-impossible to hoax have been found at 6 feet so some have pushed the length as far as 60 feet. One day hopefully someone will catch or either bring in one of these monster serpents whether it is 45, 60 or 100ft long. Chances are there are some truly enormous sized anacondas still to be found in the vast and still largely unexplored Amazon rainforest. However, the term "Large snake" especially in earlier accounts is confusing. Many do not specify if large means larger than average or very big, and the same with length or weight. Gallery Titanoboa_the_snake_king.png|The prehistoric titanoboa Megacoonda.jpg Giantsnake.jpg Huge-snake-1.jpg Big.png|Giant pythons have also been found. titanoboa__the_stomping_land__03_by_swordlord3d-d7kuga4.jpg Titanoboa cerrejonensis.jpg 1450_titanoboa_vlad_konstantinov.jpg|Titanoboa Category:Cryptids Category:South and Central America Category:Snakes Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Giant cryptid Category:Dragons and Dragonoids Category:Living fossil Category:Reptile Category:Aquatic-based Cryptid Category:Giants Category:Floridian